Algo para recordarte
by ivekag
Summary: Necesito saber quien soy..... necesito mis recuerdos.... te necesito.....


una hermosa tarde adornada con petalos de cerezos callendo lentamente como adornando los pasos de cierta joven de 20 años que trataba de acallar el llanto de la criatura que en brazoz llevaba y tambien tratando de ahogar su propio llanto cada ves que lo maldecia la criatura lloraba mas fuerte asi q prefirio dejar de hacerlo hasta que dejo de llorar y dio una pequeña risita tan tierna que aquella joven se entenecio q borro completamente su cara de tristeza ganando el pequeño bebe juntando su manita a su boquita y quedandose dormidito

- ahhhhhhhh y asi dudas que es tu hijo... si seras de imbesil-soltando unas amargas lagrimas-porque demonios crees que es de otro

la chica no se percato de alguien la seguia a paso lento pero firme con dudas en la cabeza pero no dispuesto a perder al amor de su vid cuate lo que le cueste

- lo siento... en verdad sakuno soy un estupido por dudar de la persona que mas ame amo y amare porfavor perdoname

- y haora que me pides perdon yo...yo.-quebrandosele la voz y soltando unas lagrimas-te voy a perdonar asi por asi como sid e juego de niños se tratase como si yo fuese una cualquiera-mirando a su bebe y sacando fuerzas parta no caer-ahora no no solo me faltaste a mi echizen sino a nuestro a mi hijo

- porfavor perdoname se que soy un imbesil al dudar de ti...-arrodillandose- perdoname hijo,perdoname sakuno por favor-agachando la mirada-por favor

- este porfavor Ryoma levantate no es necesario eso mira la gente nos esta mirando Ryoma lo siento tngo que irme se hace tarde y parece que va a llover sabes lo mucho que te quise que quiero te amo claro q te perdono pero o me gusta que me hagas este tipo de esenas en publico - dice esto sin pensarlo dos veces ya que el amor la cegaba por completo-ya levantate

- esta bien-secandose unas lagrimas que le salian de alegria-vamos te acompaño a tu casa

- si gracias mañana tengo que ir a trabajar temprano nn

-!que¡estas loca que o que como se te ocurre ir a trabajar teniendo un hijo de 4 meses de nacido por cuidar

- que? ja1 que como se me ocurre se me ocurre por que no puedo estar dependiendo de mi familia estoy cansada de eso q los chequeos que la revision q la consulta una trabajo de medio tiempo no solventara ese tipo de gastos por eso renuncie y llege a terminar mi carrera de periodista deportiva aunque sea buena jugando tennis eso no me haria ganar absolutamente nada

- pero... ahora estoy yo aqui-agachando la mirada hasta que el cabello tapara sus ojos-yo te puedo ayudar no es necesario que trabajaes ahora cuando este mas grande quizas

- no! por lo menos surgire con una carrera algo que llege apreciar tanto como el tennis -cambiando su semblante auno mas alegre y entusiasta-pero por favor ya que te ofresiste...

- ehh sakuno si quieres te pudeo ayudar con el bebe

- claro pero no tienes entrenamientos o algo asi que yo sepa en un mes se viene un torneo internacional aqui en Tokio

- mmmm eso lo puedo arreglar con mi entrenador no crees despues de todo si estubiste sola a cargo de nuestro hijo-enfatizando la palabra nuestro-por el tiempo q estaba en esos otros torneos no crees que pueda hacerme cargo junto a ti del pequeño...

- nn esta bien Ryoma a por sierto jeje olvide decirte que nuestro bebe se llama igual que tu vamos a mi casa el viento se hace mas frio y no quiesiera queRyoma se enferme con lo pequeñito que es

- ok donde esta tu departamento

- ahh esta cercapor el lado sur de esta parte delparque a la derecha a unas cuadras

- en la casa de la entrenadora sumire?

- sip ella me regalo ese departamento despues de todopara mi sria mas util ya que de todas manerasella mas esta andando el colegio entrenando al equipo de Seigaku... mira ya casi llegamos

- si pero ya empezo a llover

- oh rayos Ryoma el pequeñoRyoma se enfermara vamos rapido em pezando a correr

- si espera-quiandose la casaca de cuero que tenia puesta-toma cubre al niño con mi casaca-entregandosela- si gracias

- d nada

- al fin llegamos- rebuscando en su bolso- maldicion toma al niño una rato

- que que paso oye la puerta tenemos que entrar cada vez la lluvia es mas fuerte

- u.u esque las llaves se me cayeron el algun lado no estan en mi bolso

- -- y a donde vas

- recorde que hay una ventana que se le malogro el seguropienso entrar por ahi

- pero mira estamos todos empapados apurate

- ok

parala mala suerte de ambos no habia un portico al cual recurir para no mojarse asi que confiaba en la rapidez de su amada pero luego se escucho un ruido fuerte que asusto a Ryoma despues de unos instantes se abre la puerta con una sakuno chibi

- lo sientoRyoma pasa rapido tngo que limpiar --

- que paso que era ese ruido ehh

- etto nada se me cayeron unas cacerolas y un florero...esta un desatre la sala

- ahhh vamos te ayudo pero primero seraq pongas a dormirlo


End file.
